winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 5
Previous season: Season 4 *Next season: Season 6 In 2010, it was publicly announced that Nickelodeon gained the rights for Winx Club in several countries, after 4Kids had lost their rights for Winx Club, and that it will be co-producing Seasons 5 and 6 along with Rainbow. Season five has been confirmed to show in Italy. It started airing in August 26, 2012 in the USA on Nickelodeon, and from October 13, 2012 it will air in Italy and most other countries as a Global Premiere. Season 5 has been named Winx Club: Beyond Believix on Nickelodeon (similarly to how Season 4 was named Winx Club: The Power of Believix).Now, the battle cry is Magic Winx Harmonix in the Nickelodeon Version This season is also much more strongly connected to past seasons than Season 4 was. Overview Underwater, the Winx will have to face a new dreadful villain, Tritannus. He was a normal triton who mutated into a powerful monster caused by pollution. His main goal is to rule all the world! The Believix power is not strong enough underwater, hence the Winx start a challenging quest to get the ancient Sirenix power and become Fairy-Mermaids. Wonderful Sea Creatures will help the fairies in this "Mission Impossible". Will the Winx manage to save the Magic Dimension? Will they prevent Tritannus from becoming the evil Emperor of the Infinite Ocean? Transformations Harmonix Harmonix is the transformation after Believix and before Sirenix (See page: Harmonix) Sirenix Sirenix is an Ancient power that is cursed (according to Daphne). The witches cursed the Sirenix power and as Daphne was about to use it, It turned against her, turning her into a spirit without a body. (See page: Sirenix) Trailer In 2011, a trailer was released showing Bloom briefly summarizing all her adventures and how she found herself and her "families" from Season 1 to Magical Adventure and showing scenes from Season 5. Transformation In this season the Winx will obtain two new transformations: Harmonix and Sirenix. Also, they will transform the similar way in the 4 one-hour specials. Episodes #'The Lilo' #'The Spill' #'The Rise of Tritannus' #'Return to Alfea' #'The Sirenix Book' #'The Power of Harmonix' #'The Shimmering Shells' #'Secret of the Ruby Reef' #'The Empathy Gem' #'A Magix Christmas' #'Trix in Ambush' #'The Domino Ceremony' #'Crossing the Sirenix Gate' #'The Pillar of Light' #''Coming soon'' #'The Sun Shines Again' #'Inspiring Eye of the Fairies' #'The Selkies Devourer' #'The Singing Whales' #'Love Problems' #''Coming soon'' #'Listen to Your Heart' #''Coming soon'' #'Breath of the Ocean' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' Trivia *The Trix will return in the fifth season after being absent in the fourth season. *Roxy will appear in the fifth season, but as a reccuring character, as she will be studying at Alfea in order to greatly improve and increase her animal-based magical abilities. *From the rightful source, it has been officially confirmed directly from Rainbow that "The Lilo" is the 5th episode created for Season 5, however, it is not the proper 5th episode of the main season 5 story arc. "The Lilo" is a stand-alone episode, where both Nickelodeon and Rainbow agreed was the episode chosen to use to launch Season 5. *Several characters from seasons 1 to 4 (including the movies), will all appear in this season. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Seasons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub